


Růžová bomba

by Echo_D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D





	Růžová bomba

Felicity se nabídla, že pohlídá tříletou Sáru, když se její chůva omluvila, že je nemocná. Diggle s Lylou už měli totiž zamluvená místa v restauraci a těšili se, že si užijí trochu volného času. Oliver řekl, že také rád pomůže.  


Tento týden byla na Felicity také řada s praním prádla z Arrow základny, a tak ještě předtím, než začala vařit večeři, došla dát věci do pračky. Oliver už mezitím běhal se Sárou po celém jejím bytě. Než si sedli ke stolu s hotovým jídlem, tak pračku zapnula.  


Po večeři pomohl Oliver s nádobím a pár minut na to seděl i se Sárou v obývacím pokoji a oba dychtivě sledovali “Hledá se Nemo“. Pohled na ty dva byl k nezaplacení, ale věčně je Felicity sledovat nemohla, a tak je nechala před televizí a šla se podívat do koupelny, jestli už je vypráno.  


„Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne!“ celá překvapená tahala Felicity z pračky jedno růžové triko po druhém. „To nemůže být pravda.“  


Všechna Oliverova a Royova bílá trika, které nosili pod svými kostýmy, byla růžová. Felicity si byla jistá, že dávala do pračky věci, které by se navzájem neobarvily, ale jak tak postupně vytahovala oblečení, které tvrdilo opak, všimla si, že na dně pračky pod vším tím prádlem leží ČERVENÝ medvídek.  
„Ou,“ Felicity upřeně hleděla na medvídka, „tak odtud vítr fouká.“ Vyndala ho tedy z pračky a zamířila do obýváku.  


Oliver se na Felicity otočil a zeptal se: „Co se stalo?“  
„Na to se jdu optat tady té malé ďáblice,“ odvětila s úsměvem Felicity, vzala Sáru do náručí, poodešla od televize a zašeptala: „Nechceš mi povědět, jak se dostal tvůj červený kamarád do pračky, hmm?“ Sára sklopila oči a začala potichu mumlat: „On byl Béďa moc špinavý.“  


Felicity pošeptala Sáře, že se nic neděje, ale ať jí příště poví, až bude chtít zase Béďu vykoupat, a že se bude muset strejdovi Oliverovi a strejdovi Royovi omluvit. Moc dobře věděla, že Oliverovi to vadit nebude a zasmála se, když si představila, jak bude reagovat Roy.  


„O co tady jde?“ zeptal se podruhé Oliver, když zaslechl své jméno. Stále se Sárou v náručí se Felicity vydala ke gauči, posadila se a řekla: „Tak Sáro, pověz strejdovi Oliverovi, co se stalo.“  
„Já… já jsem chtěla vykoupat Béďu a on obalvil všechny tvoje tlika. Plomiň stlejdo.“  
Oliver se zasmál, koukl na Felicity, zpátky na Sáru a povídal: „To nevadí, akorát příště varuj tetu Felicity, než budeš Béďu koupat, co ty na to?“ 

„Dobže, já už Béďu koupat sama nebudu.“  


„Tak, a teď dokoukáme tu pohádku, jo?“  
„Joo,“ odpověděla natěšeně Sára a začala se zase usmívat. Felicity posadila Sáru mezi ně a všichni tři dokoukávali Nema spolu. 

Když běžely poslední minuty filmu, Sára už dávno spala. Felicity jí přikryla dekou a škádlivě zašeptala: „Myslím, že ta nová barva ti bude slušet Olivere.“ 


End file.
